Aunt Sarah
Aunt Sarah is a semi-antagonist (though she isn't purposely a villain) in Lady and the Tramp. She was voiced by Verna Felton and later by Tress MacNeille in the sequel. Personality The character that eventually became Aunt Sarah was softened for the movie, in comparison with earlier treatments. In the film, she is a well-meaning busybody aunt (revealed to be the sister of Darling's mother in the Greene novelization) who adores her cats. Earlier drafts had Aunt Sarah appear more as a stereotypical meddling and overbearing mother-in-law. Her singing ability is apparently non-existent. While she is antagonistic towards Lady and Tramp at first, she sends them a box of dog biscuits for Christmas to make amends for having so badly misunderstood them. Appearances Lady and the Tramp In the film, Aunt Sarah is in charge of Lady and the newborn child. While Aunt Sarah is upstairs, her two cats, Si and Am, cause trouble downstairs and wreck the house, claiming it as their own. Although the cats caused all the trouble, Lady gains all the blame and ends up muzzled by Aunt Sarah, but Lady wriggles free and runs off. After Lady is taken to the pound, she is picked up by Aunt Sarah, but she ties Lady to her doghouse as punishment for running away. Lady suddenly spots a rat climbing through a hole in the fence. While she barks at the rat, Aunt Sarah tells her to shush. Tramp hears Lady's barks and she tells him that there's a rat in the house. Tramp follows the rat to the baby's room and kills the rodent before he can harm the baby. The loud commotion alerts Aunt Sarah who notices Lady and Tramp. Believing they want to harm the baby, she locks Lady in the basement and forces Tramp into the closet. She then calls the pound and has Tramp taken away by the dogcatcher. When Jim Dear and Darling return, Aunt Sarah reveals that a stray dog, Tramp, had been in the baby's room, and that she had him taken to the pound. After hearing Lady barking, they release her from the basement, where Aunt Sarah had locked her up. Jim Dear realizes that Lady is attempting to tell them something, and so he and Darling follow Lady to the baby's room. There, Jim Dear and Darling are able to find a dead rat. They realize that Tramp had been trying to protect the baby from the rat. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Aunt Sarah returns in the 2001 sequel. She is first seen in opening of the film while Jim Dear and Darling are taking a stroll in town, where they meet up with Aunt Sarah. She claims she will be attending their family picnic, as Si and Am love Indepencence Day. She is later seen at the Independence Day picnic. Scamp disrupts the family's picnic by scaring Si and Am (who were hiding in the picnic basket, about to steal the chicken) into Aunt Sarah's arms. Scamp then steals the family's chicken, determined to prove to Buster that he is a Junkyard Dog. She then watches in horror as the other Junkyard Dogs ruin the Fourth of July picnic. House of Mouse Aunt Sarah appears in a cameo in House of Mouse. Gallery Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-4984.jpg|Aunt Sarah in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Aunt Sarah.jpg Si&Am-TíaSarah HoM.png|Aunt Sarah with Si & Am in House of Mouse Tía Sarah.png Trivia * Verna Felton, who voices Aunt Sarah in the first movie, is the mother of actor Lee Millar, who provided the voice of Jim Dear in the first movie. * Aunt Sarah was usually never cited as a villain, being that she misunderstands things, such as not knowing her beloved Si and Am caused the trouble. * Aunt Sarah shares some similarities with Sir Ector from the The Sword in the Stone and Amos Slade from The Fox and the Hound. Three are antagonistic to the protagonist (Aunt Sarah to Lady; Sir Ector to Arthur; and Amos Slade to Tod). However, these three main antagonists reform in the end of the film. Category:Villains Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Antagonists Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Aunts Category:Adults